Nightmare
by Brunette4545
Summary: She was the most powerful woman of her time, yet spending the rest of her life in darkness with the devil himself as her jailer was something she never asked for. "The day i ever let you have your way is the day we both fall to our knees in the flames of hell."
1. Prologue

**Warning**: Darkness is to come within the next chapters

It is rated M for many good reasons that will be revealed soon enough ;)

Spoilers: Its pre-canon so nothing is spoiled :P

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

* * *

Prologue

Ayame was 22 years old when she last saw her home, her beloved home of the hidden sand village. She was just starting to adjust to her newly founded village and the five great nations were on the brink of the first shinobi world War. The leader of her clan who would later go on and become the first Kazekage wanted to do everything in his power to protect the sand and not let it fall behind other nations. The first hokage of the leaf village had given him the one tailed beast known as Shukaku of the sand. The powerful Leaf nin claimed that he hoped to make peace with all the nations by giving them these powerful military assets but it seemed to only make things worse because the entire world was about to fall into world of war once again. A fine example would the long battle the hidden stone and sand fought with each other for control the five tails.

As the most powerful woman who carried the bloodline limit Scorch Release and one of the elite ANBU of her village, she was going to be sent on the S-Rank mission of infiltrating the hidden stone and act as a spy to gather information. It was a mission that had been planned out very carefully and every aspect was taken into consideration. She remembered her 37 year old mother practically on her knees begging for her not to accept; tears running down from her blue eyes. She remembers the huge fight she had with her the day before the mission and the older woman was screaming at her and telling her she was being foolish for risking her life on such a dangerous mission; her four little sisters still needed her and Ayame knew that but it was her duty as a Shinobi to carry out the orders of the Kazekage. At the time she only felt anger toward the woman because she was putting zero faith her, the woman who brought her into this world in the time of war who was supposed to be by her side and support her just as all family's had to do during the era of the warring states. Oh how prideful she was at that time.

She never knew her life would be changed the day the kazekage came to her with the request of carrying of a mission that required strong skills in the art of Espionage. Hearing the details of the mission causes the young woman to clutch her white robe until her knuckles turned the same color. She had been informed that the rock village had just elected a new tsuchikage almost one month ago and they were finally having the inauguration ; a jounin who had just came back from the Iwagakure had informed the kazekage of this data and they used it as the perfect opening to send a spy in. Ayame was given the option wither or not to accept but she felt that her only option was to accept for the sake of the village. Before she left the presence of the great village leader she remembers his obsidian eyes glaring down at her as he gave his last words to her,

"Make sure you came back alive." Were the last words her spoke to her before she left to prepare to leave the very next day.

She woke at dawn the next day, not only to prepare for the mission physically but mentally as well. She had gathered her supplies in her ninja pouches the night before and stored many things within scrolls to save room because she knew she had to travel lightly. She stared down at her ANBU mask that lay sitting on her bed. Ayame often felt proud to have been made at an ANBU in such a short amount of time; that mask that the Kazekage had given her resembled a cat. He said it fit her well because of her fierce and feisty nature.

Ayame was a very short woman, standing only 4 feet 10 inches tall. Including herself, all five girls in her family had all the physical characteristics of their mother; Dark green hair, bright blue eyes, a petite stature, and fair skin. While all four of her little sisters wore their hair very short, she like her mother wore her hair waist length with a curl to it and bangs framing her pale cheeks. Her ninja attire consisted of short sleeved black kimono that fell just above her ankles with a white obi around her waist and Suna style Shinobi sandals. Her mind drifted to her father as she ran her fingers along the purple rhombi birthmark in the middle of her forehead. She remembered the last time she ever saw her father alive; he kissed her right on that mark like he always did before he left for battle.

Her mother was a real beauty and Ayame was often told that she got her looks from her mother. When her father was still around he always called her his shinning warrior because of her fiery nature and strong will. Thinking about him made her feel a little teary eyed; she lost her father during the many wars that their clan fought and if he had just lived a little longer he would have been able to come with her family to their new home. She currently strained a relationship with her mother because she never once acknowledged her as a strong female.

But Ayame was not about to let negative emotions get in the way of completing a mission as crucial as this one. She brushed her hair up into its usual high bun revealing the three piercings she had in each ear. She also had four piercings around her navel but being the modest type she was she never went around showing them off unless she was taking her baby sisters swimming.

"So you're really leaving?" a voice said, startling her as she was brushing her hair in front of her vanity. Ayame paused and turned to see her mother leaning against her doorway looking down at the ground. Despite only being young the woman looked about 10 years older than she really was, her hair was matted and it looked like she hadn't combed it in days, she looked up to meet her eyes and they had heavy bags underneath them. With her long white robe draped over her lithe body she almost resembled her grandmother.

"Yes, I am and you can't stop me from going. I am an adult and I can take care of myself, all you need to focus on is caring for my little sis-"

"I am not going to stop you!" she interrupted, looking down at the ground again holding back a sob. "It would be selfish of me anyway, to hold you back when your strength has finally been acknowledged."

"Mother…."

"But the thought of you dying out there scares me…so much." She struggled but was unable to hold back her tears. Ayame set her brush down and gathered her mother in her arms. She held her while she allowed her to let out her emotion. "We left the warring states four years ago, I don't want you to end up like your father!" she sobbed, burying her face in her daughters shoulder. Ayame held her close while rubbing circles on her mother's back, at times like this she felt a lot older than her mother. When she finally calmed down, Ayame helped her back on her feet,

"Mother this is war and we just lost a battle for control over a powerful military weapon, do you have any idea how weak our village looks now because of that?"

"But we already have Shukaku; we don't need to bother getting another tailed beast. Why go and risk your life?" She sniffed, whipping her tears on the sleeve of her robe. "You're my first born child and I may have created you as a child myself but I swore I would always protect you.

"We are shinobi and we are not granted a long life span. Its only reality and we must learn to accept that."

"But you're still just a child…."

"I'm 22 years old."

"But you're just a child! You're a naïve child going out on such a dangerous mission!"

"Oh I'm naïve? That's adorable coming from the women who never had any ninja skills herself." Her mother backed up about ready to slap her for making such a comment. "Yeah that's right mother." She said coldly turning around and grabbed her cloak that hung on her bed post.

"Ayame I'm well aware you may not like me very much but what about your baby sisters? Are you really going to abandon them? They still need you and you're the 2nd mother figure of this family." Ayame was not one to lose her cool so easy but her mother was really frustrating her.

"Just shut up already would you? I've not even left the front door and you're already assuming I'm going to die!" she spat at her, pushing past her mother to grab her sandals that lay next to her door.

"I might as well! You're heading for your death bed already!"

"Dear god when did you become so fucking weak?!" She practically shouted back at her.

"When my daughter decided to go off and play spy in another village!" she cried.

"You think carrying out a mission that will benefit our village is fun and games? That's really cute mother." She said coldly, brushing past her again to fan that was leaning against the wall.

"You see, this is why I never wanted you or any of your sisters to become ninja. Your all like that foolish father of yours, putting your life on that line for no god damn reason! I would have never married the guy if I knew he carried a Kekkei Genkai that could easily be passed on to his children!"

"Oh for the love of god!" Ayame cried, throwing her fan down on the ground with a loud crash, "I think the only one who needs to grow up here is you mother. If you're afraid of losing your child you can just go make another one. Since you're already good at getting knocked up and making baby's I can easily be replaced." Ayame's mother felt like she had been stabbed with a knife. She ran forward and delivered a good hard slap to her daughters face. The room was silent for a moment; Ayame turned and looked down at the women. Although being older, Ayame stood a few inches taller than her. She said nothing as she turned around and started to hunt for her forehead protector.

"Looking for this?" her mother whispered dryly, she turned and saw her mother holding her black headband. "I'm well aware you ninja never go into battle without this because of all that honor and shit."

"Mother, give that to me." She said darkly, advancing toward her as she backed up.

"No." She said simply, "If you plan on leaving you're going to have to get through me first. Will you dare raise your hand against your own mother?" But before she could even register the situation, Ayame rushed forward with speed almost inhuman to her mother and grabbed ahold of her wrist with a grip that felt bone crushing to her fragile mother who had no ninja skills and no stamina what so ever. "Ayame what are you doing?!" She shrieked as she dropped the black material to the ground and clutched her aching wrist.

"I asked you to give it to me and you refused." She said picking it up and tying it around her head. Attaching her ninja pouch to her waist and slipping her black cloak over her shoulders, she grabbed her fan and stormed out of her bedroom. She could hear her mother following her as she rushing down the hallway toward the front door of the compound. She only made it out to the path way in front of the compound before her mother appeared in the door way.

"Ayame please don't leave." She sobbed, rushing down barefooted onto the grass and grabbed a hold on her daughters arm in a loving embrace. "I'm so sorry!"

"Get off me mother! You expect one of your pitiful apologies will make up for what you said? It going to take a lot more that!" she cried, pushing her off.

"Please baby, I beg you not to leave!" she cried, making a grab for her arm again.

"I said get the fuck off m-"

"Ayame please stop it!" a soft little voice said out of nowhere. Both her and her mother turned toward the doorway to see her 6 year old sister Hani standing in the doorway. From the light that was being admitted from the lanterns on the ground she could see she was clutching the hand of her 18 year old sister Akari who was the 2nd oldest girl in the family. Akari who was not innocent like Hani had a concerned look on her face as she met eyes with her older sister. She soon realized that in the midst of their fighting the noise must have woken them up. "Why are you being mean to mommy?!" the little girl cried out.

"Be quiet Hani-Chan." Akari whispered, her eyes never leaving her sisters.

"Leave mommy alone! What did she ever do to you!" the little girl cried, ignoring her sisters' command.

"Hani I said be quiet. Ayame what is going on here-" she was cut off as her 15 year old sister Maki appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on? Why is everyone yelling this late?" She said, yawning.

"Big sister Ayame is being mean to mommy!" the little girl stated pointing at her.

"Huh?" She said confusedly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hani for the last time shut up!"

"Huh? Ayame? What's this all about?" Maki said turning toward her older sister.

"Maki take Hani back to bed" Akari said to her sister.

"NO! I don't want to-!" But the little girl was cut off from her older sisters warning look and followed Maki back to bed.

"Ayame what is the matter with you?!" Akari said, bunching up her sleep kimono and stepping out into the night. "Mother is only concerned for your safety."

"Akari, stay out of this." Ayame said sternly, craning her head as her sister approached her.

"No." Akari kept walking forward until her face was inches from Ayames. Akari was significantly taller than her as well as little more intimidating but Ayame was not afraid of her. Akari knew Ayame was far more powerful than her.

"What? Are you going to try and stop me like mother?" she roughly, getting in her face.

"If you dare threaten mother again I sure will."

"Girls please stop." Her mother pleaded, holding up her hands.

"Mother I will not let Ayame push you or me around just because she's the eldest." She said, her face not leaving her sisters.

"I do not wish to fight with any of you." Ayame said calmly, gently pushing her sister aside. "I am sick of always being turned on. I can't consider any of you or this pathetic clan family anymore." Her mother broke down into tears into Akari's shoulder, she held her close.

"Ayame…." She whispered, "Very well, if you're really leaving…promise me you will be safe." A single tear ran down her face. Ayame said nothing at that point, only nodded before disappearing in a swirl of sand. "Please, my dear sister"

To be continued...

Spoiler: Next Chapter which will be up very soon is called infiltration ;)

**Ninja Datasheet**

**Name: Ayame Haruki**

**Age: 22**

**Birthday: October 15th**

**Blood Type: O+**

**Height: 4'10**

**Weight: 90 lbs**

**Hair Color: Dark Green**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Unique Appearance Characteristics: Diamond shaped birth mark in the middle of forehead. **

** Chakra Elements: Shakuton, Katon, Fuuton**

**Attacks: Short/Long ranged**

**Weapons: Giant war fan**

******Specialty: Fuuton, Shakuton**

**Current Rank: ANBU **

**Affiliation: sunagakure**

**Favorite Food: Noodles/ Berrys**

**Least favorite food: Anything bitter**

**Personality: Calm, Level headed. strong willed, quick to anger at certain times. **


	2. Chapter 1: Infiltration

**This chapter may seem a bit boring but it gets better later on. ;)**

Chapter 1: Infiltration

Ayame had been traveling for about half a day and she was exhausted yet determined. The Hidden stone was only a day's travel and she had managed to get through the hardest part of the journey, the desert. Her journey had already gotten held up because of a sandstorm, and of course the fight she had with her family. She closed her eyes and shook away the thoughts of that. Her mother truly angered her a lot but she didn't hate her, she only hated the fact that she was so weak minded and never acknowledged her strength that she worked so hard for. As for Akari she was just being the typical younger sister who hated to be bossed around but Ayame was still angered because she had to make an enemy out of her for every little thing. She was not sure what caused her family to become so dysfunctional, either the strain of losing their dad or the stress of adjusting to the new hidden village system. She remembers just four years ago, the time when her and her family had stuck together and cared for each other.

Flashback:

OK everyone! Let us rest here!" Shouted the soon to be Kazekage, "Everyone rest and regain your strength. Our journey is almost to a near." The many Caravans began to unload and everyone began setting up the barracks. "Ayame, you must be exhausted. Rest and restore your strength." He said toward the young girl who was clutching the hands of two hooded little girls known as her baby sisters.

"Alright, Come Hani and Karina." She said, setting her tessen down and leading the 2 and 6 year old by the hand toward the caravan with the food. He watched as she clutched her black cloak against her body, underneath her black Kimono flowed in the wind. "My lord, how much farther until we reach our new land?" said a 15 year old girl with short curly green hair who approached him while holding an 11 year old girls hand. "We all are worn and my sister is having difficulties with our younger ones."

"Mommy is very worn and very sick" said the 11 year old, pulling her hood down revealing short curly green hair as well with a purple hair clip in it.

"Akari, you all have done so well. It is not much farther. Don't worry about how long it's going to be, worry about your mother." He said soothingly, "Remember what I taught you girls before we departed on our journey?"

"Yes! I remember! Look at the moon and it will guide you toward the promise land." Said the little girl, her blue eyes sparkled.

"Very Good Maki, You were listening well" Said her old sister giggling. "Let us go eat our supper." She said taking her hand and going to join her sisters.

"Sit down Karina!" Yelled a frustrated Ayame at her little sister that kept on trying to run off and play in the sand.

"No! You can't make me!" The 6 year old screamed, trying to break free from her big sister. "Ahhh!" she screamed as her big sister gave a swat to her rear end.

"Sit down and eat your food!" She said sternly, the 6 year old timidly sat down by the fire and picked up her plate of food.

"Ayame let me take over. Go lie down and rest." Akari said, sitting down on the stone and putting the six year old and 2 year old on her lap. "Maki, go get food for you and I to eat." the 11 year old saluted and ran off.

"Thank you Akari." Said Ayame, lying down in the warm sand and shut her eyes. Tonight was surprisingly hot and muggy so everyone was planning on sleeping outside to save the trouble of setting up the barracks. The sound of people walking around and chatting among themselves filled her ears. She could hear her 15 year old sister entertaining the little ones. She hoped that they would arrive soon to their new home. She was filthy and very worn out. Her little sisters were dirty and they had not bathed in days. Her mother was sick and the chances of her surviving the rest of the journey were slim; three people were already dead and she didn't want her mom being the fourth. She missed her lover, Tatewaki. He said joined up with a caravan that left before her and had most likely already arrived at their new land.

"Ayame!" Spoke a calm voice from above her. Ayame opened her eyes and looked up at one her fellow clansmen. "This arrived from a carried pigeon and it is address to you." He handed her the letter before walking away again. Sitting up, she formed a hand sign to release the seal on the letter and opened it.

Dear Ayame,

How are you, my sweet princess? I miss you dearly. I thought about you every day and night as I traveled through the desert. I am going to inform you that I made it to our new land in one piece and everyone is safe. I miss you and can't wait for you to join up with me. I love you so much my angel of the wind and I looked forward to the day when I can finally marry you.

Tatewaki.

Ayame held the letter to her heart and blushed. He had made it, he had made it to the promise land and he was waiting for her. She now had every motivation to keep trudging forward.

End of flashback

Ayame knew one thing for sure, the success of this mission would determine a lot about the future of her family. She wore a proud smile on her face as she kept trudging forward through the trees from branch to branch.

"Not much farther!" she said to herself, stopping to adjust her fan again. Her petite back was sore from carrying her fan for such long distances but she couldn't risk storing it in her scroll because she might need it right away. A few more hours had passed as Ayame jumped through the trees; she came up to a small river and decided to rest. She was currently in the land of earth and not far from the village. She had detected the presence of several hidden stone ninja in the area so she had to be on her guard. She sat her fan on the ground and sat down on a rock and pulled out her scroll to start calculating an idea of how to get into the village. It was definitely do able but it was not going to be easy task to accomplish. The hidden stone was surrounded by a large barrier that could detect anyone who entered uninvited; it extended upward about 30 feet and the only way to get in was through the front gate. The plan was for Ayame to use one of her clans more powerful jutsu; A special chakra suppressing ability that allowed you to suppress your chakra while using a transformation jutsu. Her plan was to go and use a transformation jutsu to enter as either as a stone ninja in disguise or some old person who the people would never suspect. She also had to be on guard for those other ninja she sensed earlier, if they spotted her they would most likely not let her leave with getting interrogated and she couldn't have that because the mission would already be a failure then.

"Hey you!" a voice called to her from behind,

"Shit! Just shit!" She cursed to herself, turning around and slipping the scroll away she faced a tall man wearing the hidden stone uniform.

"State your name, village and your reason for being trespassing within our boarders" The man said approaching her. This is just all she needed right know. "Do you have a pass that grants you permission to be here?" Of course she did but she was not going to give it to him. Ayame needed an idea on how to get out of this quickly and as quietly as possible; she smirked under her mask as one popped into her head. She reached up and pulled off her mask and just as she thought the man's face softened seeing that she was a female.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm just passing through back to my village, didn't mean to be such a bother to you." She said sweetly, approaching him with a sweet smile. The man blushed

"Oh that's ok ma'am." He stuttered nervously, starching the back of head. "But for safety reasons I must see you ID. But I'm sure you're no threat, just got to follow the rules of patrolling." He said smiling down at her.

"Oh of course! " She in a chipper voice, "Do you mind?" She asked holding out her fan for him to hold so she could get her "ID" out.

"Of course not miss." He said taking it from her while she reached into her bag. Her hands fumbled around until she found a Kunai. "Do you not have it? Because it not really THAT big of a deal if you don't…."

"Oh I got it right here!" She said.

The man didn't have time to scream as Ayame whipped out a wind enhanced kunai and slashed his throat from ear to ear, he was dead in an instant. Blood splattered over the ground as his lifeless body fell to the ground; hands clutching his throat and his eyes still wide open from shock. "Hmm no big deal huh?" She smirked, whipped blood off her cheek and kicking the body aside. Ayame knew she had to get rid of this body and fast before anyone else found it, she grabbed him under his armpits and dragged him closer to the river and threw him in. She watched as he sank down into the water, there were faint traces of blood in the water but Ayame didn't think that would be a problem because the water is flowing and it would get washed away. But still she was not happy because she had to kill someone and that would probably lead to trouble in the mission later. She grabbed her fan and started running from tree to tree once again. She had a plan and the sooner she puts it in motion the better.

She stopped suddenly when she heard noise in the distance, concentrating carefully she could sense the presence of many people up ahead. It was most likely the gate to the hidden stone village, her guess was correct. She pulled out a scroll and sealed her fan away and weaved signs for the transformation jutsu. A puff of smoke she came out as an elderly woman with faded green hair, a long Yukata and a basket full of plants. Smirking to herself, she started to slowly walk like an old lady toward the front gate of the village. Just as she expected there were hidden stone ninja guarding the front gate. A tall male with red hair was the first to react when he caught sight of her.

"Hold it right there miss!" he called to her

"Oh good afternoon fellows! I hope I am no bother to you; I just went out to gather some herbs from that little forest outside the gates!" she chuckled in her old lady voice.

"Um ma'am? When did you leave? I don't remember seeing you go….." he said nervously, scratching the back of his head; a familiar gesture that reminded her of the ninja she killed back in the forest.

"Young man, are you interrogating me?" she ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No ma'am! I was just asking because I've been here all day and I don't remember seeing you leave."

"Well you better work on keeping those youthful senses of yours up to date because surely a young man like yourself wouldn't let an old lady slip past them. You call yourself a ninja?"

"No! It's not like that! I guess I've just been tired….."He chuckled nervously, his cheeks blushing a shade a pink. "Please be on your way!" he said moving by and letting her past.

"Thank you young man" she said sweetly, brushing past him and turning her head back to face him, "You better catch up on your sleep or else you will begin to look old like me!" She said shaking her finger at him.

"Yes ma'am!" He said, saluting her before running back to his post.

"Hah! What an idiot!" She said out loud to herself as she disappeared down the dirt road. She observed every little detail she saw; it was her first time in the hidden stone and they have an interesting style of building. All of them were made of stone and they looked pretty strong. It was very different seeing the types of people around, most people in the hidden sand had light, loose baggy clothing because of the heavy wind patterns that often would occur and that caused many to be fair skinned, ironic enough. The Shinobi she passed were tan skinned and many were big and burly built, most likely from training in rocky terrains. As she went down farther down the dirt road, she came up on a tower that was different from all the rest. It was larger, and it bore the Kanji Tsuchi on the very front of it. She guesses that it had to be the Tsuchikages palace. It was large; much larger than the one back in her village "Hmp, interesting."

* * *

"Papers! Papers! And more papers!" the red headed young woman thought to herself as she gathered up the work that she was supposed to deliver to her leader. The woman's name was Saiko, and she was currently stressed to a very high level. She had just recently been made the tsuchikage's assistant and she regretted taking the offer at times. "That lazy piece of….he can get his own damn papers!" She cursed to herself. Of course she didn't mean to think so negative of him. She did really appreciate getting offered the job; she was by his side during the time when the village was first formed and he trusted her the most and it made her feel honored. But she felt zero honors when she was in one of her "Moods". "God damn the person who invented papers." She cursed to herself as she walked down the hallway carrying a heavy load, her red heels clicked on the stone floor. Soon, she would be in a happy state of mind, drinking a glass of wine as her village finally got to celebrate the election of their new leader. They had been caught up with dealing with the damage from the attack from the hidden mist who decided to try and destroy the hidden stone when the new kage was elected. It was a large scale attack that left a lot of damage and nobody knew exactly why the 2nd mizukage, who as well was a newly elected kage, hated them so much. As she passed a window, she stopped short as something caught her eye. A peculiar old woman whose appearance seemed very odd was standing in front of the tower observing it with keen, squinted eyes. Her distraction caused her to lose her balance and drop the papers and fall onto her butt. "Damn it all!" She cursed to herself, as she used to window sill to hoist herself up. Brushing off her black skirt, she gathered her papers and stole one last glance out the window. The old lady was gone to her shock. "Weird." She thought to herself.

* * *

"Hmp. This should be easier than I expected." Ayame thought to herself as she strolled through the town observing every little detail around her. She knew she had no time for sightseeing but everything about this village was unique. She turned the corner and stopped short as she saw a couple of men who appeared to be Jounin standing in the alley way of two buildings smoking a cigarette.

"So you excited for tonight? It's about time we had some fun here in the village." a rather short and stalky man said, letting out a manly laugh.

"Yeah I totally agree! It's a little late but we can finally celebrate Lord Tsuchikages victory in office! I mean really, who wouldn't want to elect him anyway? Lord Muu is so amazing and very powerful and there is no one else who can compete with his Jinton!"

"Jinton?" Ayame wondered casually. "So that's what we are dealing with?" Ayame had learned from her studies long ago that there existed a powerful clan with a special bloodline limit called Dust Release that appeared every three generations; it was said that it can destroy anything that it comes in contact with. Ayame was not about to let her guard down anymore on this mission because if it ever came that she was confronted by him she knew she would lose because Dust Release was far more powerful that Scorch Release; her clans bloodline. Ayame, still transformed as an old lady, continued to make her way down the long road of the large village. She had stumbled upon a little restaurant and realized how hungry she was. She was severed by a waitress who apparently was trying to act extra polite around the "elderly". She ordered a large bowl of chicken and rice and a cup of hot tea. She felt relieved when her food came so fast because she was about to pass out from starvation. She ate her meal quietly while listening to all the gossip around her.

* * *

"Those stupid elders, my god I hate them!" Saiko grumbled to herself as she pushed open the heavy doors and excited the giant tower. They were constantly yelling at her for being childish and not taking her job seriously and that annoyed her to the highest. She was currently working her butt off while trying to be a single mother of a five year old son and be head of the pharmaceutical division AND be the leader's right hand. "Either none of them were parents or they must have forgotten how it works." She spat at the ground. She was happy to get all her work done and her next order of business was to go and pick up food for her kid who happened to be sick with a bad flu. She felt bad that he had to stay home tonight so she had promised to get his favorite dish from his favorite restaurant that served the best chicken and rice. She was shocked that it was not super busy. She orders her food as well as a cup of tea to drink while she waited for it. It was when she kicked back to relax at a table that her eyes caught sight of the table in the back of the restaurant. The woman she had spotted earlier was sitting at that table. That same woman who seemed very peculiar to her; She had never seen her before in the village and knew almost everyone that lived there.

* * *

Ayame cringed when she noticed she was being watched. The person who was watching her appeared to be a woman in her 20's with long red hair and cat like green eyes. She's, Ayame guesses, quite tall, when judging by how long her legs stretch out on the stood she was seated in, dressed in very flattering ,professional attire with heels that probably added more height than needed onto her. Judging from her appearance and strong female attitude she seemed to carry, Ayame knew right away that she must have some high authority in the village. She clutched her glass tightly as the woman approached her.

"Why hello there Ma'am." She smiled elegantly, she lips curled revealing a set of shiny, white teeth. "What is your name? I don't believe I've seen you around. Are you a traveler?" She gave a little cough before getting into character again.

"Oh no missy, I am just an old woman out having some lunch!" She chuckled, her mouth full of rice.

"Oh….Well will I see you tonight at Lord Muu's inauguration ceremony? There is promised to be an amazing reception afterward. Music…Dancing…lots of foods… do come…I insist." The woman's fiery green eyes had a strong look to them.

"And just who might you be?" Ayame said, leaning forward, raising an eyebrow.

"Saiko. High ranking jounin, Head of the pharmaceutical division, and our leader's right hand woman! Oh, and mother of a child who I love to the death!" Whoa ayame was right about her having high authority. But her achievements were just as impressive as hers back in suna. A woman called out her name with her order and she went to go retrieve it but not before turning to look back at ayame once more, "It was nice meeting you…hope to see you again…" Something about the tone of this red heads voice made her feel uneasy. There was no way she saw through her disguise already?! No, her clan's chakra suppressing ability is S-Rank; no way could someone like her be able to see past it. She watched the red head leave, and then finished her food quickly and left.


	3. Chapter 2: Disguised

Chapter two: Disguised

She knew the time was coming near when it started to get dark and heard a lot of commotion coming from within the gates around the tsuchikage's tower. She was easily able to blend in with the crowd as they headed through the gate that leads to the entrance. She was shocked to see how amazing everything looked. Overlooking a balcony, there was a huge garden that Ayame had failed to see due to the gate around the tower. It was kind of ironic that they would have one in a village like this; she expected something like this to be in the leaf village. All around were tables filled with many different types of food and beautiful music playing. What intrigued ayame the most was the beautiful Sakura trees that surrounded the beautiful white painted gazebo that stood very tall. People dressed in formal and casual evening attire were seated in it socializing with a glass of wine in each hand. The entire scenery of outstanding but Ayame knew she had no time to enjoy herself because she had to find a way to get into that tower and gather as much information as possible. Still transformed as an old lady, she grabbed a glass a wine from a tray that a passing by servant girl was carrying and hurried around the corner of the building. She casually sipped it as she contemplated how her plan was going to work out. Could she sneak in through a window? No, that would be too risky because she detected the presence of people still inside. Closing her eyes, she activated her mind's eye a kagura jutsu and tried to get an exact reading of who was inside. Judging from the chakra signature, it appeared to be only a view servant girls plus one more individual; she guess this one was a shinobi because he/she had a stronger chakra signature. But there was something missing. Where was the tsuchikage? Wasn't this supposed to be his celebration?

"How odd?" She mumbled to herself. Then, looking down at her wine glass, then up at the servant girls passing by, she got an idea. Sneak in as a servant! Duh! She observed the girls around her and they all appeared in the same attire; a bright pink Yukata with flower print and a large white sash arranged in a bow. Most of them wore their hair tied back in a bun with the exception of a few who wore theirs in simple braids. But she had to get her hands on a uniform and the most likely place to find one would be inside of course.

Getting Up from her sitting position she strolled down further through the crowd of people. She felt eyes fall on her but she didn't make much of it. She did appear out of place as the only old person present. She knew very well that people her age would always be polite to the elderly and it was no surprise to her that the servant girls were so kind toward her elderly form when she asked the location of the bathroom. One of the servants who possessed Violent colored hair was more than happy to direct her to it. On the outside she was smiling a warm smile but on the inside she was smirking. Her plan was going more smoothly than she expected. She hoped her luck would stay with her for a while because she needed to her get hands on that uniform and she had the perfect plan to do it.

"Right this way." The woman directed. She led Ayame down a hallway and slid open a door for her that led a smaller hallway. Ayame was sure that she walked slowly and the woman didn't even notice when she jammed her sandal into the bottom of the door to prevent it from being opening. The purple haired woman slid open another door revealing the wash and bathroom. "Here you go miss."

"Why thank you young lady! I hope I wasn't a bother to you! I could have found it by myself but you know us old folk. We all are known for bad directions!" She said, chuckling.

"Oh no! It's no trouble at all! My job to help out! So it there anything else I can assist you with? She smiled sweetly.

"Oh no I fine from here- Oh. Oh my! Young lady you got a little food stuck under those pretty lips of yours!"

"Huh? Really?" Her hands moved over her face trying to search for the unwanted scrap of food. "Did I get it?!"

"Nope, Lower."

"How about now? Still there?"

"Yes. Here, allow me to assist. I always carry a handkerchief. I've got a couple of messy grandkids. But you're not messy or anything." She giggled. She reached into the pocket of her robe and her fingers curled around a sharp Kunai.

"Oh thank you!" She replied blushing, "Gosh I feel so embarrassed now. The last time someone whipped my face was when I was five. Here, just give me it." Ayame ever so slowly moved closer.

"Alright. Here you go sweetie!" Before she could ever respond, Ayame whipped out the Kunai and sliced it at her. Much to her surprise the woman dodged the blow and fell sideways.

"What the hell?!" She cried. Ayame formed the tiger seal and returned to her youthful self.

"Sorry dear, I missed. Here, let me try again!" Clutching the kunai, she lunged at the woman. She let out a scream and rolled to the side, barley dodging the blow.

"Who are you?!" She screamed. Ayame ignored her and lunged at her again. The woman tried to take advantage of their height difference and push her smaller attacker backward but it was futile as ayame grabbed her by the hair and tossed her against the wall. Ayame was about to make her next move before the kunai was knocked out her hand and she was shoved to the ground with the taller woman on top of her. There was a struggle and ayame was soon able to throw her off her and grab the discarded weapon. But in that brief moment that the green haired woman was caught off guard, the maid managed to grab ayame by the hair and was able to slam her head into the mirror. A loud crack filled the room as her head came in contact with the glass and ayame snarled as blood ran down her face. "Fuck you bitch!" She screamed at her. Ayame gathered chakra in her fist and punched her across the face. Blood splattered on the wall as she fell backwards clutching her cheek.

For the third time she made a lunge for her and this time the plume haired woman made a brake for the door. "Help me! Please somebody! A spy-!" But she could not finish her sentence as ayame jumped on her from behind and stabbed her right in the neck. She cried out in pain and much to ayames surprise was still able to struggle. The kunai went into her neck about 12 more times before she finally bled to death and the room was quiet. Ayame let out a breath and stood up and observed around her. The Bathroom walls were covered in the blood from the struggle and there was blood splattered under the shattered bathroom mirror. But that was nothing compared to the blood coming from the lifeless corpse of the maid who was practically decapitated and was bleeding out really fast. Ayame then realized that she couldn't hang around here for long because someone was bound to have heard the struggle and come in here. She quickly pulled the woman's pink robe off her body leaving her completely nude on the floor. The robe was drenched in blood.

"Crap..." Ayame whispered to herself. She walked over to the sink and ran water over it. The blood came out really fast but not all the way and the robe had faded from bright pink to a dark shade of magenta. Carefully concentrating a little bit of flaming chakra to her palm, she was able to dry it.

"Good as new!" She sealed her fan into a scroll and slipped the robe over her black over and tied the sash around her waist. She pulled her hair up into a high elaborate bun while annoying her bangs to cover the gash on the side of her face. She smirked at herself while looking in the mirror then looked down once again at the dead body at her feet. "I look better than you in this rode" She said giving her a good hard kick before exciting the bathroom.

It appeared that nobody had heard the fight actually because everyone was acting normal as she came out of the tower and walked down the steps. She actually blended in better than she thought and her height or makeup less face didn't matter. She grabbed a tray and walked around, following the other maids around as they walked around carrying trays. It was just her luck when another maid requested that someone go inside and gather more trays. She willingly volunteered and no one even paid attention as she walked up the stairs and into the entrance of the tower once again; it was still fairly big but less fancy on the inside than she imagined. Everyone who was inside was heading down the same large hallway were she was led when she requested to use the bathroom. She turned and looked at the stair case in front of her. It seemed to be off limits from everyone else. She quickly made her way up the large staircase without making a sound. She was greeted by a hallway at the top of the stairs. She tensed when she suddenly detected someone close. Panicking, she ran and hiding behind a large pillar.

"I am ready to get this over this so I can enjoy myself!" said a cheerful voice. Ayame peered out and to her horror saw an all too familiar red head. It was that Saiko woman; she was dressed in an evening gown and her red hair was flowing down her waist. Next to her was a very tall unknown individual who was wearing a hooded cloak. From her angle, she could not see his face. "Come on! Must you look so un interested?" She asked the man.

"I am uninterested." Spoke a calm deep, masculine voice.

"Whatever, be glad I'm doing all the speaking. All you have to do is stand there and look like you care." She smirked.

"Fine, Let us just go." His cloaked figured brushed past saiko and started down the hallway, taking long strides as he went.

"H-Hey! Wait up you! She said running after him. Ayame observed as the red head walked down the hallway alongside the man who dwarfed her by a lot. They had gotten a good distance away so she was unable to hear what they were saying.

"Saiko, did you…?"

"Yes I sensed them as well, lord muu." She whispered to him, looking back to make sure they were far enough away. "Who was it?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. I don't see any cause for alarm at this moment but be on guard for spies. Watch all the servants carefully and do not let any of them out of your line of sight. "

"Right sir."

Ayame stayed hidden in one spot for a few minutes to make sure that they were completely gone. When she was sure they were gone, she was about to let out a breath of relief when a hand grabbed her from behind. She let out a scream and whirled around to face a tall blond woman who was dressed just like her.

"What the hell are you doing up here? We are not allowed up here! You're supposed to be in the kitchen or out there serving food." She hissed down at her. Ayame was silent for a moment unable to say anything. They stared at each other for a few seconds before ayame whispered, "My apologies, I'm knew here…" The lady let out a sigh and grabbed her wrist leading her down the stairs. "Hey kid I didn't mean to scare you, I understand that this is your first day of the job and you don't your way around. Well, let me tell you something. We servant girls look out for each other and I don't want you getting in trouble. That hallway leads to lord Muu's office and this tower also functions as the home for him and his clan. This mansion is a big place and we are only allowed in the kitchen, so there is nothing for us to do up those stairs. Alright Hun?" the woman said raising an eye brow to make sure she got the picture. She didn't say anything but opted to nod her head. "Alright! Ha-ha you're sure a shy one." She chuckled, running her hands through her platinum blond hair. "So what's your name?" There was a pause, Name? What was her name? Currently she was not supposed to be ayame but someone else. So she was going to have to make something up, didn't matter how random.

"….Izumi." She whispered timidly

"Izumi, what a pretty name that is; the names Karin. Well now, that we both have been fully introduced, I say let's get back down there so we can hear the little speech that Saiko-Sama is going to give; she's lord tsuchikage's assistant by the way." She said winking down at her. Ayame said nothing but still followed her down the long stair case. Ayame couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was currently caught and she couldn't do anything because this Karin woman would be watching her. She desperately wanted to follow the pair down the hall but that would have to be put on halt until she can slip away. When they came out the front entrance, they saw that everyone was crowding around under the balcony. "Ohh looks like she's about to give the speech! Hurry up and walk faster short stack!" she giggled. Ayame shot her a look of pure annoyance. The crowd of chatting people suddenly grew quiet as Saiko appeared at the top of the balcony, wearing her up most serious expression.

"Friends, acquaintances, fellow shinobi of the Iwagakure, it is of great joy to see you all here tonight on this wondering evening. It makes me happy to see that all of you continue to keep your hardy attitude and stay strong after what our village has lost." Saiko closed her eyes and clutched a hand over her heart. "As you all know, we lost a very special soul in one of the many attacks that have occurred within our village. He was an honorable, courageous man who was full of life. Our lord Shodi, the founder of our village and a legendary descendent of the kamizuru clan, shall live on in our hearts forever. Please, allow us to have a moment of silence." She bowed her head down and everyone, including Karin, did the same. Ayame didn't want to look out of place so she imitated everyone else. They stayed that way for about a minute but it felt way to long for her; it was difficult to bow down to a leader of a different village. She was relieved when everyone finally raised their head. "But, not is all lost. We are all gathered here today to honor and welcome a very special man into office. A man who protected us during the invasion of the hidden mist; if it wasn't for him and his leadership we would be no more. Old generations come and go and I would like you all to give praise toward the 2nd generation of tsuchikage. Give it up for lord Muu-Sama! The hero of Iwagakure!" Saiko stepped aside and Ayame observed as the cloaked figure she saw in the hallway stepped into view. The crowd roared and cheered, many were yelling praises up to their leader. Ayame tried to look cheerful because she stood out as the only one who wasn't overly excited. Sudden movement caught her eye and ayame watched as a pair of muscular, bandaged arms emerged from the cloak and pulled down the hood he was wearing and discarded the entire material to the side. She was shocked to see that his entire appearance wasn't less mysterious even with his cloak removed. The man wore his village's standard attire but his face and entire body was wrapped in bandages. The only physical features she could see on him were that he was very tall, slim yet well-toned, and had a pair of beady violet coloured eyes. His overall appearance was enough to make ayame shiver but at that moment she felt like all her breath was taken from her when she caught sight of those dark eyes of his. They were not just any pair of dark eyes, ayame could see deep within them the mind of a war hardened shinobi who could probably take her life in a matter of seconds if ever she was to be discovered.

"Izumi-Chan! You're not being very cheerful!" Karin exclaimed, her brown eyes sparkled. She felt that she couldn't be that cheerful; at this point in time. In fact, she just wanted to get this mission over with because a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her the odds were not in her favor. Seeing their new leader, the people around her, the strain was starting to get to her and she felt like she should just abort to the mission, go home and suck up to her family and hope they forgave her for the tantrum she threw. All of that sounded wonderful indeed, but it was not the way of the sand ninja. Sand ninja never gave up and would fight and fight until they succeeded because failure is not and will never be an option.

"OK. Calm yourself Ayame." She thought to herself, trying to steady her breathing. "Just relax; you don't lose your cool in such a dire situation." She excused herself from Karin's side and went to go sit down on a bench on the side of the stone wall. Nobody took notice to her because they were all busy cheering up at the balcony. She buried her face within her hands and tried to keep herself from having a panic attack.

"Hey sweetie you ok?" Ayame didn't even notice that her new blond friend had appeared next to her. "Shy and claustrophobic eh?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Ayame didn't respond with words, only with a nod of the head. "Well nothing that a few alcoholic drinks won't cure right? You are old enough to drink right?

"Yes."

"Well then it's about time you learn the joys and horrors of getting wasted!" with a tug to the wrist, the poor green haired young woman was pulled against her will through the crowd once more.

"Oh joy."


	4. Chapter 3: Conversation

Chapter three

"Woohoo! Yeah this is the life!" Karin giggled. Ayame just sat there awkwardly sipped her first drink while Karin was already on her fourth.

"Gosh this woman has a drinking problem." She thought to herself. All the servants were now hanging around the tables. Some were socializing with each other while others were busy getting drunk or trying to enjoy their food. Ayame, who opted to just enjoy her wine, was sitting crossed legged at a small table surrounded by the blond woman and several other servants who were casually chatting with each other. They had said hello and a few other words to her but for the most part she was ignored by all of them except Karin who kept trying to get her to take a shot of who knows what kind of alcoholic beverage. The Tsuchikage had moved down from the balcony and was sitting in the gazebo next to his fiery red headed assistant. He was once again fully cloaked and just sat there looking downward while listening to saiko chat up a storm. Ayame observed them for a while and she guessed from how much he was reacting and the amount of wine she had drank, it looked like he was not really having fun.

"Oh come on and lighten up a bit would you?" Saiko sighed. "I understand with covering your mouth while you eat but at least take off that cloak for a bit. You're never going to be happy if you continue to mop around like this."

"Saiko you know very well I don't like being around this many people at once. In case you may have forgotten I have my sanity to protect." He said lifting his head up an inch to meet her eyes. Saiko could see the seriousness in them and she fully understood his reasoning.

"Look these people are part of the village you're supposed to be protecting. They all worship and respect you as a leader and nobody would dare judge you in a bad way and expect to live through it. The accident with the hozuki clan is over and you're only making things worse for yourself if you continue to hide yourself from the world. Ma-"

"Alright enough with the lecture!"

"Sorry…I forget you don't like to talk about that…"

"Really now?

"Hey why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Preach at me again and I kill you."

"Yeah yeah you and your little threats again." She said jeeringly, but shut up when he shot her a warning look.

"Saiko go away."

"Keh gladly." She sneered and stormed off leaving him there. She snatched a glass of wine from one of the servants and plopped down in a seat right next to ayame. There was a long moment of silence as she watched her sip her drink out of the corner of her eye. Finally she decided to break the silence.

"So...what's the deal with you two? Do you guys…like dislike each other or something?" she asked casually.

"Pfff nope. He's just in a bad mood because I dragged him down here. The funny thing is that he would much rather be cooped up in that office of his doing paper work or forcing me to do it for him."

"Sounds like a love-hate relation you two got there. Kind of funny considering you're his assistant." She chuckled.

"Ha! He won't admit it but he could be a clan or village leader without my help. Considering the fact that the Okuma clan is such a prominent clan it's a pain to deal with all the requests and letters we get from the feudal lords and others clans." Okuma Clan? If they were so prominent how come she never heard of them?

"So…Um…is particle style the Kekkei Genkai of your clan?"

"….No….Are you new to the village?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "Because anyone who's been here since its founding would know particle style is a Kekkei Touta and Muu-Sama is the 2nd person in history to have it"

"Oh…Yeah….Well I'm sort of new. I don't have a lot of knowledge about him." She said looking down at her hands awkwardly. She didn't look up but she felt the red heads eyes on her.

"What's your name kiddo?" Saiko asked setting down her wine glass.

"Izumi."

"Well Izumi-Chan. It's very nice to meet you. How old are you? You look a little young to be drinking wine."

"I'm 22. I just had a birthday" She saw saiko make a face as if she didn't believe what she said.

"You don't look 22, I thought you were 15."

'What a bitch' Ayame thought to herself making a slight face at her.

Ha-ha you're almost the same age as Muu-Sama! I know, you're probably thinking he doesn't look 23 and nobody can tell his real age because he's covered bandages. Right?" exactly, she couldn't have said it anything clearer.

"Ha-ha right. Anyway-" Ayame was about to ask more questions about him but she didn't have a chance as a loud blood curdling scream filled the air around them.

* * *

**I know. Short Chapter but i did this on purpose because i am going to upload what happens next.**

**Spoiler: Someone opens the bathroom door. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: A leaders Vow, A Enemy's Hate

**Small alarms went off in Saikos head as a scream filled the air around them. She had been talking to the strange green haired young woman when the terrible noise filled the air around them. Everyone was quite. She, along with Muu and many other ANBU, were some of the first to react of the scene and she wasted no time running toward the cry of distress. She skidded to a stop in the hallway to find several woman on the ground huddled together around a maid who looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face was as white as snow and she looked like she was sweating bullets. She felt Muu's tall figure appear beside her along with several other ninja. Trying to catch her breath, she bent down and spoke to the young woman.**

**"What happened?" she asked. The woman didn't respond, she only stared back at the older red head. Tears were running down her pale cheeks and she was on the verge of panic attack. Taking her face in her hands, she forced her to look into her eyes. "Ok Hun, take a deep breath and pull yourself together." She brushed her tears away. "I'm gone ask you again. What happened?" Instead of responding she raised a shaking finger, pointing toward the washroom. She turned her head to look back at it before looking up at Muu. **

**"Stay here all of you." She commanded. The girl began to sob in other maids arms as saiko got up and slowly entered the hall that lead to the washroom; muu right behind her. As soon as she did opened the door, she was hit with a heavy smell of iron that made her want to gag. As soon as she entered the tiny room her hands went up to her mouth. The entire room looked like a scene from the warring states. The white walls were completely stained in blood and there was blood all over the sink and mirror. But what really made her gag reflex activate was the badly butchered body that lay face down on the floor. "Oh my god." She said, turning away to try to keep herself from emptying the contents of her stomach.**

** "What is it saiko?" she heard Muu call to her but she didn't answer. She couldn't. The body that lay before her looked like someone had taken an Axe to it. It appeared to be a woman from what she could see and it was obvious that she fought for her life. Saiko felt hot tears come to her green eyes. Saiko had seen dead bodies. She had been fighting in war since she was 8 years old and had killed many in her lifetime. But that didn't mean her heart didn't heart when she had to witness an innocent soul dead. **

**"Oh my god." Muu whispered as he came upon beside the red head. "Saiko...Who the hell is she?"**

**"I don't know Muu-Sama. I don't know." She responded, forcing herself to look down at the body. Muu was slightly tougher than his red head assistant; he didn't shed a tear seeing dead bodies but that didn't excuse a cold blooded murder like this from upsetting him. **

**"How the hell did this happen?" He stepped forward and leaned down to examine the body. He took ahold of the woman's head in an attempt to move it so they could get a better look at her but jumped back when the head snapped off its neck and rolled over to the side. Saiko let out a shriek and heaved over, emptying the contents of her stomach in the corner. Muu himself began to feel sick. "Come on Saiko." He said wrapped his arms around her waist and leading her out of the bathroom. He was greeted by the faces of conserved and afraid people. He turned to the woman who discovered the corpse. "You. Who the hell is she?"**

**"She is…was…a maid…..Kumiko was her name. She was my best friend…and someone murdered her in cold blood….oh dear god!" She broke down into more sobs and buried herself in someone's arms. **

**"But how did this happen? Didn't anyone hear a fight?! This woman fought for her life judging from the damage down." None of the maids responding indicating to him that they didn't have the answer he wanted. He let out a groan and stormed past everyone. "Saiko get everyone out here and get the medical team to clean up that body!" Yes sir! he heard her respond weakly. 'I'm sorry you had to see that Saiko-San.' He thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs toward his office. He threw his cloak to the side and plopped down in his seat to try and gather what just happened. The hidden stone was celebrating his entrance into office and before he knew it a dead body appears, in the tsuchikages tower of all places! Now instead of the villagers living happily and in peace, they were all afraid because know they had a Psycho killer on the loose. His thoughts drifted back to when he and saiko had sensed someone spying on them at the top of the stairs. He cursed at himself for not attacking immediately. A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Enter." The door opened and saiko stepped in. Her face still pale and her eyes still looked weak. IN her hands she clutched a piece of paper. "Saiko are you alright? What is that?" **

**"We just got a report in….from the people who were patrolling the parameter of village. They just found another dead body floating down the river that leads into the village. He was brutally murdered….throat slashed from ear to ear." Saiko gulped back more tears. "And they got a positive identification. He was one of the elite who came from one of the clans who used the Lava Style Kekki Genkai." She handed him the paper so he could read the report written from the ninja who found him. So now they had to dead bodies? "I-" His ninja sensed kicked in and he caught Saiko before she could hit the ground. He carried her bridal style and sat her on the couch against the wall. He kneeled down beside her as he brushed the sweat away that ran down her face.**

**"I'm sorry Muu-Sama. I'm not normally like this. But what we just saw…."**

**"I know saiko. I wish nobody had to witness that." He said, his violet eyes looked to the side. "But I can't afford to lose my cool here and I vow as tsuchikage to protect you all with my life. **


	6. An Authors Note!

**Just wanted to call attention and say sorry for short chapters but that is going to change soon.**

**The story will drift away from Ayame for a short amount of time but everything is already planned out.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 5: Royal Annoyance

**Most of the people pretty much left the scene after the events that just occurred; Saiko felt no shock there. Muu had left his office to go investigate more about the murder of the elite Jounin they found floating in the river. Saiko and many others had stuck around to help clean up the aftermath of the party. Many offered to help clean up the bloody scene in the washroom but Muu had insisted they leave it because they had plans to investigate it later. But Saiko insisted they move the body and Muu gladly obliged to that; the medical team wasted no time removing it from the scene. The red head had taken it upon herself to send ANBU to notify the families of the victims and she made note to herself to have funerals arranged for them. **

**"Hey Saiko!" she turned her head to find her best friend Karin running toward her,**

**"Hey what's up?" she asked continuing her task of cleaning up and stacking the dishes that were to be taken to the kitchen. **

**"So you know the dead girl they just found? Turns out she's the daughter of one of those prominent clan leaders!"**

**"Karin you should not speak of her so rudely," she said, eyes narrowing in sadness. "She didn't deserve the die like that and mostly certainly does not deserve the name "dead girl."**

**"Hey sorry, But that's not all I wanted to tell you. So you know that new girl? That short kid with green hair and has all those ear piercings?" Saiko knew exactly who she was talking about; that strange girl who didn't know anything out the particle style or the village for that matter. **

**"Yes I do indeed know who you're referring to. In fact she's not a kid actually. She's 22." **

**"Whatever, she still looks like a brat to me, any idea where she came from? Any clans with green hair in the village?**

**"I have no idea. Karin I'm sorry but I am very busy at the moment." She said brushing past her and up the stair case carrying a stack of plates. "Plus I've got a lot of work to do and my child is still very sick."**

**"Hey I am baby sit the kid for ya!" Karin said following behind saiko as she made her way down the hallway toward the kitchen. **

**"Like hell I would leave him with you." She grumbled setting plates on the counter and began to wash them. **

**"Hey what's your deal? Ever since you got this job as Muu dono's assistant you've been acting different." She said crossing her arms. "Not to mention you're not as fun and you seem to never have time to train with me anymore. Are you sure you're not in over your head?"**

**"I'm totally sure. Now why don't you make yourself useful and help me!" she demanded, picking up the stack of clean plates and moving them across the kitchen; failing to notice she forgot one.**

**"Hey forgot one!" Karin said picking it up and tossing it at her. The blond hoped that it would land on top of the stack she was carrying but karma got the better of her as it hit the ground surprising saiko and caused her to lose her balance, sending all the plates flying to the ground with a shatter. The room went silent after that. All the people around them stopped, Karin felt many eyes fall upon her. The red head sat on the ground surrounded by broken glass, her back to Karin, she was thankful for this.**

** "Opps…My bad."**

**Then ever so slowly, saiko rose from the ground, glass clattering against the ground as it fell off her lap. With that same slow motion, she turned around to look at her. **

** "Get out." Was all that came out of her mouth as she pointed to the door. **

**"But-"**

**"GET OUT! OUT!" She screamed. Karin wasted no time shifting into high gear, along with many other people. Everyone who knew saiko well enough knew the full extent of the red heads temper and they didn't want to stick around for it. Saiko turned to face those who dared to stay put; they were all cowering in the corner afraid for their lives. "Well what are you waiting for?! GET BACK TO WORK DAMN IT! THESE DISHES ARE NOT GOING TO CLEAN THEMSELVES!" She screamed. Everyone listened without hesitation. All while this scene was occurring Muu was able to listen all the way up from this office. He let out a sign. He guessed right away someone pissed off saiko and now she was mad. He made a mental note to himself to stay out of her way for a few hours. But it didn't take long for her to make her way up to his office, not bothering to knock as she entered and slammed the door shut with more force than necessary. **

** "Ok what happened this time?" he asked raising an eyebrow. **

**"PEOPLE! PEOPLE ARE WHAT HAPPENED! DEAR KAMI!" she screamed. Muu managed to catch a chair before it flew toward the open window. **

** "I see no point in getting mad. Our world is full of people." He exclaimed, setting the chair down and preparing himself to catch anymore objects saiko decided to throw.**

** "Yeah, full of STUPID people!" she fumed, plopping down the couch and kicking off her heels. Seeing that he wasn't going to get the story from her, he deciding to let it go and sat back down to finish his paper work. "You know what I need?"**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"A Mission? You got any for me? I will take anything you got!" **

**"And why would I give you other mission? You just finished one 3 days ago and I need you here." he exclaimed, not looking up from the document he was reading. Truth be told he did need her here, he couldn't read all of this by himself. Having moved from the couch, Saiko was standing right in front of his desk, arms crossed and eyes narrowed down at him in that special stance she did when she really wanted something and would not allow herself to be refused. **

** "You're a grown man; you can take care of yourself. I want a mission!" she said slamming her hands down on top of the document he was reading. He let out a sign of annoyance.**

** "Look even if I did want to give you something the entire long term missions has already been taken by other people. I don't have much to offer you except C or D rank missions."**

** "Well let's see what you got." She said bluntly grabbing a list of missions that were sitting beside him. She flipped through it until she came up something that made her eyes light of up. "Here!" she said setting the paper down and pointing to a mission on a spot in the booklet. "A border patrol mission, it will only take a day and I will be back tomorrow afternoon!"**

** "Tell me why you are so eager to get away?" he asked not bothering to look down at what she was shoving in his face.**

** "If I do then will you give it to me."**

**"No."**

**"Gah!" she screamed, shoving the paper down. "I need a break of all the shit that's happening around here!"**

**"And you call a mission a break." He asked casually chuckling. She shot him a death glare. "Fine. Fine. I will give it to you." He said taking a scroll and began to write the mission down on it. **

**"Thank you!"**

**"So who do you want to go with? Karin-San?" he asked not bothering to look up from his writing.**

**"No! Anyone else but her."**

**"What? You two get into a catfight or something?" **

**"Nah we had more of a…."accidental misunderstanding."**

**"Do I even dare ask?" he chuckled, handing the scroll to her.**

* * *

**"Remember, it's only an overnight thing and I want you back here by noon tomorrow. Not later or sooner than that, got?" he spoke as they headed for the front gate of the village.**

**"Yeah Yeah I know." She muttered, her tone very annoyed. It had been almost 3 hours after the incident and things were as hectic as ever. The red head, clad in black plated armor with two swords strapped to her back and her hair pulled back with a black forehead protector on, was ready to get away from all of it. Muu had decided to escort Saiko to the front gate for his own personal reasons despite her complaints. "Well, I'm off. See you at noon!" she said as they approached the entrance. She gave a signal for the guards to open it.**

**"One more thing Saiko-San, be careful. If we have a killer on the loose its best you watch your back. I don't want you ending up dead as well."**

**"I'm aware of that." She crossed her arms over her breast plated chest. "Stop underestimating me would ya?"**

**"OK…well, I'm going to take a look around the village here and see if I can find anything. The thought of an actual spy in the village makes me a little nervous."**

**"Well good luck!" she waved and before he knew it she was off. 'You be careful as well, Muu Dono.' She thought to herself as she sprinted off into the tree tops.**


	8. Chapter 6: Strength Of a Memory I

**Chapter Six: A Warm Memory, A Lovers Strength **

** Ayame managed to stay around long after most of the people left. Still in her maid disguise she aided with all of their other duties and managed to witness the red head flow a fuse when that blond alcoholic managed to pull a pretty dumb move and piss her off. The entire scene was pretty entertaining to say the least; it seems that everyone already knew the full extent of Saikos wrath and fled the scene right away. Now after finishing up the work she had to do she managed to slip away from everyone and made her way far from the tsuchikages tower. She had shed the pink robe she had took of the woman she killed and was back in her normal ninja attire with her black hooded black draped around her and her Cat ANBU mask concealing her face. She was very relieved to get away from there because she had come close way to many times on blowing her cover and she knew it was only a matter of time before they realized she was out of place here. **

** The land of earth and the village hidden in the stone were very interesting places. The entire structure consisted of Rocky Mountains and a lot of grassy areas but the vegetation was nothing compared to the hidden leaf village located in the land of fire. She had only been in the land of earth once in her life and much life the hidden cloud village it was very mountainous but more rocky than cloudy. Within the borders of the village and south of the tower there was an area covered in trees that she managed to take shelter in. She was forced to mask her chakra because she didn't want anyone coming out to investigate. Night had fallen and it had become very dark because of this with the only light coming from the full moon out. Tiredness came over her but she fought it. It gave her chills. Being in this place gave her chills, chills of fear and anxiety. The idea of aborting the mission had come back to her once again. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about being here. Her village could find another way around losing the war against the hidden stone, but gathering info on the inside by herself was not the answer. Her strength alone could not bring success to the mission. Finding her way up a tall tree she settled down with her back against the trunk and her fan under her legs. The feeling of sleep became far too strong at that moment, she body feeling heavier and heavier and before she knew it, her eyes were closed and she drifted into a deep rest.**

_"Hey! Ayame wait up would you?" _

_It was an average windy day in sunagakure, the wind was blowing and the young 22 year's green hair was flowing in the wind, making it easier for the 10 year old girl to spot her in the distance. She stopped walking, hands casually at her sides, as she waited for her baby sister to catch up to her. _

_"Karina what are you doing out this late?" she asked, looking down at the panting girl. Ayame noticed the young girls' shorts were filthy and her blouse was dirty as her. _

_"Big sister! Mommy wants you to come home. She says if you don't come home for dinner, you're going to be in big time trouble." Ayame had to giggle. It was cute seeing the girl trying to act all serious around her. But her giggles fading when she realized what her sister just told her. _

_"Karina…..tell mommy that I have duties I must attend to. I will be home for dinner as soon as I can." At hearing this Karina raising her finger, retaining her serious expression._

_"Mommy said she knew you would refuse so she said if you don't come home for dinner, she's going to get big sister Akari to come and drag you home." Ayame let out a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes. It was much like her mother to try and turn everyone in her family against her. She knew her mother wasn't bluffing and she was far too tired to tangle with Akari at the moment. The little green haired girl knew that ayame was going to give in; she had memorized that expression very well. She smiled with pride knowing she had won this battle with her 22 year old sister._

_"Alright, let us go home then." Ayame smiled, taking her little sisters hand as they walked down the sandy path toward their home. "By the way, what is for dinner sis?"_

_"Grandmothers famous fried noodles and vegetables! Mommy knows how much we all love it so she decided to make it" she was right, ayame did love that recipe. Her grandmother was an amazing cook and during her lifetime she made amazing dishes for her granddaughters all the time. Her grandfather would often joke that he wouldn't have survived without her amazing cooking, ayame felt the same way a few times. She wondered what was the occasion that mother would make such a special dish. Her thoughts of her favorite dish were interrupted by her little sister yanking on the skirt of her long white flamboyant kimono. "Sister are you listening!?"_

_"Oh I'm sorry. I spaced out for a moment" she apologized, removing her sisters hand from her robe, "So what were you saying Karina?"_

_"You always do that, it's annoying." She pouted crossing her arms. "Anyway, do you think mommy is going to let me get more ear piercings like you soon? Or am I still too little?" _

_"I am not sure babe. It is up to mommy. I'm sure you will soon because Akari, Maki and I both got all of our piercings young, so I don't see why you cannot. Of course, little Hani is far too little for all the piercings I have, but she's almost at the age where she can get her first piercings!"_

_"Awww but Hani's a baby. She should wait." She whined, sticking out her tongue. _

_"She's almost the same age as you when you got yours." She pointed out ruffling her curly green ringlets._

_"Pff whatever." _

_They soon arrived back to their home, karina ran upstairs very excited to inform their mother she had brought her sister home._

_"MOMMY! MOMMY!" she screamed running through the door to the warm cozy kitchen. Her mother, clad in a long red robe with an apron over it and hair in a ponytail, looked down at her daughter in concern._

_" Karina do not shout in the house." She scolded her._

_"Sorry mommy…but I just wanted to inform you I found big sister ayame!" she said proudly revealing her sister as she awkwardly walked into the kitchen._

_"Great and I found a pet fairy." Akari said sarcastically from her seat at the table. Maki and Karina ignored their stoic sister, brushing off the bad attitude that they had gotten used to by now. _

_"Akari, is it me? Or just me in general you dislike so much?" Ayame asked, hands on her hips as she looked down at her younger sister. _

_"It's more that ugly face of yours." She sneered. _

_"Akari no need to be such a bitch." Maki commented._

_"Maki it's not worth it. She'll never change." Ayame pointed out, a smirk across her full of lips. It was in that moment that Ayame chose to look away, a Kunai came fly toward her. She dodged swiftly and watched it land on kitchen wall with a thud, her mother and sisters let out a scream. Eyes wide with surprise she turned to see her sister's eye boring at her, fuming indigo eyes surrounded by the messy locks of her green bob. _

_"Akari what the hell?!" She heard herself shriek, but her mind was in shock at the moment and she couldn't hear her thoughts because Karina was shrieking, Hani was crying, and her mother was holding her and screaming a stream of words at her. Despite her state of shock she was prepared for her sister to leap over the table and wrap her long slender fingers around her neck, successfully pinned the older woman to the ground. _

_"So, I'm a bitch eh? And I always will be? You say I can't change?" she snarled down at her. She felt her long slender fingers tighten around her neck as she clutched her younger sister's bulky Sand village vest. _

_"AKARI GET OFF HER!" she heard her mother scream. At hearing her voice, ayame finally snapped back into reality and gave a chakra enhanced kick sending akari, much to everyone's horror, flying right through the large window in the kitchen. The sound of glass shattering filled the air and ayame heard her akari crash into the ground with a large thud. Realizing the horror of what she just did, she following her frantic mother out the front door to see if she was alright. _

_"Maki stay inside!" she cried, following her mother down the hall to the door._

_"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." She said sarcastically trying to restrain her two youngest sisters who were crying hysterically. _

_'Dear Kami please be alright.' She thought to herself as she ran outside; they found akari outside on the sidewalk of the compound. She was on her side trying to stand up, little bits of glass were protruding from her black pants and her arm looked like it was clearly hurt. _

_"Oh my god!" her mother shrieked as she ran down the steps barefoot toward her injured daughter and gathered her in her arms, "Baby are you alright? Ayame what the hell were you thinking?!"_

_"She attacked me! She fucking attacked me! What the hell was I supposed to do?!" She wasn't aware that her words were coming out of her mouth in a loud angry shriek. Akari attacked her, of course she was going to react out of self-defense; Akari attacked her with killing intent. _

_"You…You stupid cunt!" Akari screamed struggling to get up but was restrained by her mother. "Mother let go of me!" _

_A loud cracking of flesh against flesh filled the air and her mother's hand print appeared across her cheek._

_"You stupid girl," she spat at her, bright blue eyes locked into hers. At this point both sisters were able to grasp the reality of what they were causing. Akari felt acid tears coming to her eyes. _

_"Mommy-" She said holding back a sob, reaching for her but her mother coldly pushed away from her and stormed past Ayame into the house. There was silence in the air, ayame watched as she sister sat there on the ground, tears streaming down her face and the clear pain of her hurt arm preventing her from moving that easy. She looked back to see her mother already cleaning up the broken glass in the hallway, it looked like she was holding back tears as well. Well who could blame her, her own flesh and blood was Shinobi, the thing she hated the most. _


End file.
